Išiq Flaae-Embriit
The fourth oldest of the Moonhunters, Išiq techinaclly is not part of the prophecy. But because Vrana took her to Silvrê's island, Išiq was allowed to train with the others. They soon found that she was an incredible warrior with her spear, worthy of going along with them out of skill. When a dragon hatches for her, she becomes a Moonhunter. "Išiq" means "Spark" in the forgotten lanuage of truth. Her full name means "Spark Burn Ember". Physical Description Išiq's features are sharp and fierce, like the warrior that she is. With piercing golden-amber eyes with many ruby flecks, her eyes look like smoldering flames. She has a sharp, pointed nose, much like a hawk. Her lips are a bright red and her pale, rosy skin looks as if she is constantly blushing. While on the short side like most fire spirits, Išiq's strength makes up for it. She looks like her age of 152 years and is still taller than Sarilan. Although she isn't particularly agile or nimble, Išiq is quite strong with toned muscles in her arms from years of brutal, harsh, difficult training from her father, who insisted that she knew how to defend herself from the ongoing war Personality Charming and gentle, Išiq looks tough and menacing but is actually very kind and loyal. She sticks up for her friends constantly and will defend them at any cost to herself. Funny and carefree, she often can make her friends laugh, though she is serious when she needs to be (mostly). Not especially clever or wise, she is the opposite of both Alira and Silvrê, as well as Sarilan. She doesn't enjoy reading scrolls, but she loves telling and listening to stories around a bonfire. Weapons Išiq prefers to use a flaming spear, though she also enjoys lobbing fire balls at enemies. Her spearhead is un-decorated and is A plain, shining silver. However, her shaft is intricately declrated with flaming red, orange, and yellow designs that actually catch on fire. Clothing Išiq wears the standard moonhunter clothing, hemmed in a fiery red, blazing orange, and vibrant yellow. Her boots are embroidered with a fire design. Her parka is much fluffier than the parka of another moonhunter (except Plitę) because she gets colder faster than everyone else, even Plitę. Wolf form Išiq's wolf form has a rusty, fiery reddish-orange colored fur with amber eyes and gold, red, and yellow flecks so that her eyes look like smoldering embers. The tip of her tail is a brown color and turns rusty red, then orange, then a bright fire color at her head. Family and Friends Vrana has always been Išiq's closet friend, but she is actually quite close with Plitę and helped her reach Silvrê's island. though a bit distant with Silvrê and Alira, the water spirits, she is becoming fast friends with everyone, especially Ziya. Born in a poor family, at the age of 47, she was given to a orphanage who, finding how talented she was with a spear, gave her to the Queen's service. At the school of Warcraft, she was under Vrana's command, but the two became close friends. Other Information Upon reaching the island, Išiq became incredibly adept with her spear, earning herself a spot with the a Moonhunters. Often, when Išiq is angry or charging into battle, her eyes begin glowing and her hair bursts into flames. Everyone finds it a little eerie, except for Plitę, who apparently has not noticed yet, because as a fire spirit, she is perfectly comfortable with the heat that Išiq's eyes radiate. The flaming and glowing eyes are probably just a form of intimidation, explains her dragon, Êlamêt, but all the same, everyone stays far away during battle...except plitę. But Išiq holds her own just fine with her incredible strength. Real World Connections Išiq is based off of author Mulan Jiang's close friend Chloe Chung.